Amatsumaru: Internal Affairs
by angel-yukari
Summary: Kiyone is a teenage saniwa of Amatsumaru. Maintaining both the citadel and school work is hard -and all the swords know, especially Ichigo Hitofuri. Through the days in the citadel, festivals and battlefields, and at a human school, will Ichigo learn to trust his new saniwa more?
1. Chapter 1: Summer Festival, Pt 1

Hello~ This is my first story for Touken Ranbu about Ichigo Hitofuri and my OC Kiyone~ Please review and hope you enjoy 3

Sincerely, Angel

* * *

He miraculously arrived in Kiyone's, the saniwa of Amatsumaru, citadel on none other than April Fool's day. Originally, Kiyone had a hard time understanding that it was really Ichigo Hitofuri and not Tsurumaru cosplaying as Ichigo.

It was also because Kiyone lack of trust in the new sword that caused Ichigo to have a bad first impression of her; he had no idea that Tsurumaru liked to pretend that he was Ichigo, so really, was Ichigo the one to blame? Ichigo's first impression of Kiyone was that she was clumsy, serious, and most of all, just a girl in her teens. _How in the world was she chosen to run a citadel_ , he had thought.

And then several months passed: Ichigo still resents Kiyone. He even went as far as refusing to become the secretary when Kiyone decided to appoint him. Although he had seen for himself that Kiyone balanced regular school and citadel duties quite well, he still saw her as an up-to-no-good teenage girl.

"Na, Ichi, won't you come and watch the fireworks with us?" Tsurumaru asked with a disappointed tone. It was the day of the boys' long-anticipated summer festival, and the government allowed all members of the citadel to take a one-day break.

Tsurumaru sat down beside Ichigo on the Amatsumaru's roof: it is Ichigo's favourite spot, because Kiyone can't climb up this high.

Tsurumaru adjusted his white and gold yukata and poured Ichigo a cup of barley tea. Ichigo, still in his track suit, gratefully accepted the cup of tea. After all, he _was_ quite lonely, considering that all swords were already at the summer festival, and there was no one left at Amatsumaru except for Kiyone, Tsurumaru, and him.

"You should come, unless you're... waiting for Kiyone? You're the secretary after all," Tsurumaru remarked. Ichigo was forcibly made secretary after Kiyone showed that _she_ was the one in charge and that _she_ had the most power. It was as if she was trying to make Ichigo hate her even more.

"They say that opposites attract... but I guess that's more of _her_ and _me_. You're both too serious and too stubborn, but Ichi, I feel like you should try to like her more." Tsurumaru said. By then, Ichigo was very annoyed.

"Although she finds her actions thoughtful, they irritate me. Not even the finest sword smith can repair her imperfections. Like a rat, she is the pest among all other saniwas. I would rather risk my life for the Kebiishi than for her," Ichigo said coldly and calmly.

"Now that, my friend, is a little too much. I think we need Mikazuki-san to shove some logic into your brain... when he actually appears," Tsurumaru stood up, "plus, in case you weren't aware, our aruji is the _best_ aruji among all arujis."

"Tsuru, there's only one aruji at the moment," Ichigo stood up as well but was too slow to chase after the crane who already landed elegantly on the grass. Ichigo sighed, chugged the rest of his tea, and jumped down as well.

Ichigo walked slowly toward his room while sighing. _Did I go too far? Probably not, right?_ he thought. But guiltily, he slid the shouji open and dug through his drawers, only to discover that he didn't actually own a yukata.

"Ichigo-san, may I come in?" Kiyone's voice, although gentle, pierced Ichigo's ears.

"Yes, Aruji-sama," Ichigo answered with a monotone.

Kiyone, dressed in a lilac yukata and a plain lilac hairpin securing her messy bun, slid the shouji open. She, too shy and scared to walk in, stood outside with a dark blue yukata hanging on her right arm. She extended her arm out, gaze fixed upon the tatami floor, and said:

"I-I thought you might want it."

"Thank you for your consideration?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow suspiciously and took it from her.

"No worries, I thought it might be good for you to loosen up a little and spend some time with your younger brothers," she replied, still staring at the tatami floor. Whenever she thought about Ichigo, only the words "serious" and "intimidating" came to mind.

"Thank you for your consideration," he said again. This time, his response was firm.

"No worries, no worries. I'm supposed to be a considerate and responsible saniwa, after all... Well, then, please excuse me," Kiyone bowed and turned around. Ichigo, on the other hand, as if possessed, suddenly lost his mind, walked quickly toward the shouji, and grabbed Kiyone's pale, slim wrist.

"Are you perhaps... scared of me?" Ichigo asked with a voice rather insecure and uneasy. Kiyone hid her face from him but did not pull her hand away: he is physically much stronger than she is, obviously.

"Please let me go," Kiyone answered quietly.

With that said, Ichigo released her wrist and watched the pretty girl walk away. But if he had known that the jagged nails he forgot to cut had accidentally pierced her milky smooth skin, he would have chased after her even though she was someone he hated.

Confused, Ichigo slid the shouji close and laid the dark blue yukata on the tatami floor. He examined it carefully and traced his fingers over his crest, embroidered excellently one the back of the collar. Anyone could tell that this yukata was made with much more than pure affection although the fabric was only a plain, patternless dark blue. _Did my brothers secretly make this? Maybe it was just Midare_ , he thought.

Ichigo shrugged off his light jacket and bit the front of his shirt, pulling it up with his head, while taking his pants off. He lost his cool, rushing, for he finally wanted to join his brothers at the summer festival. Ichigo quickly pulled on his new yukata, hastily tied a bow around his waist, and sprinted outside.

 _一期一振_ _x_ _聖音_

By the time Ichigo arrived at the summer festival, Kiyone, who likely arrived not much earlier than he did, was already having a lot of fun. She had, in her right hand, a stick with something resembling a dango on it, in her left hand, what looked like a plastic bag with a goldfish inside, and on her face, a mask.

"Ichigo-san, you came!" said Jiroutachi, who was already quite drunk. Jirou slung his left arm across Ichigo's shoulders and offered him a bottle of alcohol.

"No thank you," Ichigo shook his head and attempted to shrug Jirou's arm off. Although approached by many of the citadel's swords, his gaze was fixed upon the back of Kiyone's small body. He remained still, his eyes carefully following her steps, until it finally came clear to him that Kiyone was indeed walking farther away from him. With that in mind, his legs moved on their own...

"Hold up, where do you think you're going?" Tsurumaru suddenly dashed over and blocked Ichigo's view.

"Let me, go," Ichigo bobbed his head up to peer over Tsuru's shoulder.

"Not a chance. You're coming with _us_." Tsurumaru grinned capriously and grabbed Ichigo's hand. The crane, along with many of the older boys, led a confused Ichigo through the crowd.

"Tonight, you're going to have fun, and by that, I mean we're having a boys-night-out. You're not going to babysit your little brothers tonight," explained Kanesada.

"All right. But what's Yagen doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually, yeah, what are you doing here?" Tsuru asked the adolescent boy.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Kane-san." Yagen replied confidently.

"But you can't drink," Jirou pointed out, "so go back to your younger brothers."

"May I go to my younger brothers as well? I promise I will join all of you later," Ichigo said politely.

"Hmm... I suppose that's fine. Make sure you're not _babysitting_ and that you're _enjoying_ this too," said Tsuru. Then the crane leaned closer and whispered into Ichigo's ear, "You better show up later when you've put them all to bed. Everyone here is trying to get to know who you are, so please show up."

"I understand," Ichigo said calmly and pushed Tsurumaru away. He, a conservative man, was uncomfortable when it came to physical contact.

Following the conversation, Yagen took his older brother to the goldfish booth where the tantous were desperately trying to catch the goldfish with paper nets. _She must've gotten the fish from this place_ , Ichigo thought, the image of the young girl suddenly appearing in his head.

"Ichi-nii-san, can you get one for us?" asked Gokotai, his tiger cubs in his arms.

"Hmm? Of course," Ichigo smiled kindly and grabbed the paper net from Akita's small hand. He put it into the tub of water then swiftly and elegantly pulled it out. His brothers asked for a plastic bag but all Ichigo said in return was "let's free the fish".

Then Midare tugged Ichigo's sleeve and asked if he could buy a mask too, like Kiyone. Ichigo nodded and purchased a light pink fox mask. Midare put it on happily then suddenly said:

"That's a lovely yukata, Ichi-nii-san."

"Thank you, Midare-chan."

"Did you buy it somewhere?" Atsushi asked.

"No, aruji-sama gave it to me," Ichigo answered, shaking his head.

"Ah! That must be what she was doing so late at night!" Midare gasped. The Toushirou tantous shared a room that was right beside Kiyone's. They explained to Ichigo that the candle was still lit every night when Gokotai went to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

"I totally thought she was up with, you know, someone else in her room," muttered Yagen under his breath. Shinano smacked him on the head and whispered that it was wrong of him to speak of Kiyone like so.

"Why would she be up with someone else in the middle of the night? That makes no sense. Unless it's Ichi-nii-san, right?" Ichigo blushed furiously at Houchou's remark. "Well, because they must be talking about serious adult stuff."

"Yeah, right. 'Talk'." Yagen rolled his eyes and received yet another smack on the head from Shinano.

"Ahem," Ichigo coughed, his face still red, "I feel like you should all go to bed... Yagen, Nakigitsune, Namazuo, and Honebami, you're in charge of putting all the tantous to bed."

"Yes, Ichi-nii. Well, everyone, let's go!" said the wakizashis. And with that said, Ichigo breathed deeply, recovered, and navigated around, looking for the older boys.

 _Doing adult stuff, huh? Where did Yagen learn all that from?_ he thought while walking. Then, because he had been influenced, Ichigo couldn't help it but imagine what it would be like if he was alone with Kiyone in the middle of the night...

He blushed and quickened his pace.

Whatever Yagen said really got him...

"Ah! Pardon me!" Ichigo apologized, rubbing his upper chest. He had closed his eyes that instant for the pain was quite unbearable, but as soon as he opened those golden eyes, he jumped back and bowed.

"Aruji-sama, I am very sorry," Ichigo apologized once more.

"Ah, don't worry. Please raise your head," Kiyone replied and found her attention drawn to Ichigo's appearance. He was, in fact, actually here and wearing the yukata she spent so long making. She noticed his tousled blue hair, the red hue on his cheeks, and his messy bow.

"Were you drinking?" Kiyone raised her light brown eyebrow and untied Ichigo's sanjaku obi.

"Ah... I-I can do that by myself," he swatted her hands away gently and turned away, hiding his reddened face. _Thanks, Yagen..._ he thought.

"Is something the matter?" Kiyone asked, tilting her head to the side, staring at him curiously. She, however, tried her best not to show that she was upset because Ichigo wouldn't let her retie the knot.

"No, no," he replied, shaking his head violently, "Actually, I'm on my way to join Tsurumaru-san and a couple of others."

"Oh, boys-night-out with sake? It's rare to see you socializing with them," she chuckled, covering her mouth with the small pale hands that most of the touken danshis so wished to hold.

"What happened to your wrist?" Ichigo asked and suddenly grabbed her bandage-wrapped wrist.

"Don't worry about it; Yagen took care of it. Go have fun now; I can help Honebami and the others put the tantous to sleep." Kiyone smiled. She wasn't going to ruin Ichigo's rare happy mood.

"Did I perhaps... earlier..." Ichigo bit his lower lip.

"Really, I'm fine," Kiyone laughed quietly, "go, go."

The two stared at each other, the girl smiling, and the boy seemingly apologetic. Kiyone stood on the tip of her toes and petted Ichigo's head, whispering something that soothed the boy. When she drew back, he had on him a weak smile, but the apologetic look had vanished -exactly what the girl was hoping for.

"Isn't that Nushi-sama and Ichigo? Oi~! Nushi-sama! Are you interested in joining us?" Kogitsunemaru shouted from afar. His hearing was rather acute for a human -it was as if he was a real fox.

"Kogitsune! Aruji-sama is too young to drink!" hissed Taroutachi.

The group of ten or eleven boys walked toward Ichigo and Kiyone. Half of them already looked a little drunk, and Kiyone, although the mistress of a citadel, was a little frightened. After all, she was really still a sixteen-year-old attending a mundane private high school.

"I don't know if letting her tag along is the best idea, boys. Aruji looks a bit scared," barked Nikkari Aoe.

"I-I'm okay. If all of you agree that I can tag along, I'll come." Kiyone herself was secretly interested in what the boys would talk about at night, anyway. Drunk boys didn't necessarily scare her that much.

"Aruji-sama!" hissed Ichigo.

"Since I'm in charge of the whole thing, I get to decide," Tsurumaru cleared his throat, "So, aruji's coming with us, and that's that!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it /


	2. Chapter 2: Summer Festival, Pt 2

Chapter 2 is up! Thanks for the review~

~Angel

* * *

Kiyone followed the men to a gazebo while clinging onto Ichigo's sleeve, obeying his order although _she_ should be the one ordering him around; too dangerous around drunk men, he had told her quietly when no one else was listening.

"You are authorized to punish them when everything becomes normal tomorrow, Aruji-sama," said Ichigo quietly when they sat down beside each other in the gazebo.

"It is unusual to see you acting gentle towards me, Ichigo-san," Kiyone replied and poured herself a cup of tea, like Uguisumaru who sat across from her.

"Ichigo?" asked Tsurumaru, who offered him a cup of sake. Ichigo hesitated for a few seconds but took it anyway.

"Now that I thought about it, I've actually never seen him take even one sip of alcohol before," Jiroutachi grinned cheekily and chugged his portion quickly. Kiyone stared at the oodachi and wondered just how much he could drink.

"Ah~ the sweet aroma of rice wine," Jiroutachi sighed gleefully and chugged yet another cup of sake. Nihongou too, as if in a competition, decided to simply drink from the bottle.

Kiyone glanced at her watch then reverted her attention to the semi-drunk men. It was almost eight o'clock -there was still a while to go before the fireworks would burst and colour the sky.

"Aruji~ since Hasebe isn't here to stop us, will you have a sip just for fun?" Tsurumaru taunted and offered her a cup. Kiyone was about to grab it when Ichigo took it from her.

"Wow, what's that? Are you perhaps... thirsty for more?" Tsurumaru teased. Ichigo glared at him angrily. As far as Kiyone was concerned, it seemed like Ichigo was nowhere near drunk yet.

"Just because Hasebe isn't here doesn't change the fact that aruji is a teenage girl," said Ichigo boldly. Jirou and Kanesada, drunk, cheered for no reason, although Ichigo deciphered those "ooh's" and "ah's" as "you're protecting the girl you love". With that in mind, he suddenly slammed his fist on the table and shouted:

"Don't drag this kid into this type of gatherings! She is far too naïve to observe this drinking game..."

Whatever else Ichigo had to add to his rant, Kiyone was too shocked. She might have heard what he said, but it went in one ear and out the other. Apart from Ichigo, all the other swords found watching a shocked Kiyone was more than just amusing. It was funny to learn that Kiyone trusted Ichigo so much that she couldn't believe that he actually became drunk.

"Didn't know that he could be a beast?" Tsurumaru whispered in Kiyone's ear. He was, although quite witty, sharp enough to know his limits with alcohol.

"No, I didn't know," replied the girl. Tsurumaru laughed quietly and refilled her cup. Nervous, Kiyone drank the tea.

"Tarou~ won't you accompany me the next time I go and visit the area's most beautiful girls next time?" Jirou suddenly spoke loudly.

"No." Tarou replied and snatched the sake away from his brother.

"Tarou~ let's have some fun! Loosen up a bit and come with us," urged Jirou again.

The drunk boys were starting to blabber about things that made no sense to the innocent Kiyone. Tsuru only observed the situation and laughed at Kiyone's uneasiness. However, he also saw that the girl had her eyes fixed on the boy sitting beside him. _Did she really just figure out that Ichigo isn't just the older brother responsible for a bunch of other kids?_ Tsurumaru thought. _Just how innocent is she?_

"Aruji, have you ever been kissed before?" Tsurumaru asked. All the boys stopped talking and stared at their mistress.

"What?" Kiyone replied, face redder than that of the drunk boys'.

"Like, have you ever kissed someone on the lips before?" Tsurumaru cleared his throat and clarified his question.

Then as expected, Kiyone blushed even harder. But what was not expected was that an ill-mannered beast leaned over and stole a quick kiss. This night sure escalated quickly, and so rapidly that not even Tsurumaru could follow.

"There, I answered it for all of you. _All of you_." Ichigo slurred his words and wiped his slightly wet lips with those rare ungloved hands. Then as if nothing happened, he picked up the small cup and chugged the remaining liquid.

The boys stared at him intently and silently and initially, Kiyone was too shocked to react. But then the red hue on her cheeks faded and she turned around. All was heard was the harsh sound of a beating and the chirping of the cicadas. Ichigo's golden eyes widened and Kiyone stared at him in pain.

"Idiot! That was my first kiss!" Kiyone cried and disappeared into the crowd of the festival.

"I feel like... you should go after her...?" Nihongou, with a worried tone, advised the blue-haired tachi. Ichigo, his hand rubbing the slap's area of impact, remained silent.

"Are you aware of what you just did? Ichi, she's afraid of you. She thinks you hate her. And you go and do _that_." Tsurumaru sighed and shook his head.

"It's okay. This will intimidate her even more." Ichigo spat coldly and refilled his cup.

"I feel like you... drank too much." Nihongou said.

"Do you actually know how much you can drink?" Even Taroutachi became concerned.

"Leave me alone!" Ichigo growled and licked his cup clean. Then all of a sudden he stood up and walked -rather steadily- out of the gazebo. The rest of the party stared at him until he also disappeared in the crowd.

Then, unsure of what type of situation this was, all the boys stopped drinking.

"I feel like we should go and wait for the fireworks now," said Uguisumaru, breaking the silence.

"Mhm," the boys agreed quietly.

"...damn, I will never invite Ichigo to another drinking party ever again," whistled Kogi.

"Mhm." This agreement was much louder and clearer.

"I bet he likes her." Kogi sighed.

"He's just unpredictable." Tsurumaru replied.

"No, no. He just need time. Actually, they both need time. Like, one more century or so." Kogi petted Tsuru's shoulder.

"More like ten centuries..." Tsuru sighed loudly and stared at the sky. He was, not jealous, but very worried.

 _一期一振 x 聖音_

Ichigo, who was finally free from the curse of alcohol, was contemplating on what he should do. He bought a soda and sat down by a pond. His heart was racing too quickly from both his actions and worrying if he would be dismantled. _But aruji-sama isn't that cruel, is she? The most she would do is probably schedule me for internal affairs non-stop, right? But what was I doing? Am I the kid now? Am I not the one who can scare her?_

Ichigo, who finally gave up on thinking, curled his legs up and rested his head between his knees. His arms, slightly shaking, hugged his legs tightly.

He, trying to calm down, listened to the children's laughter and the adults warning their children to follow them so they don't get lost. Ichigo couldn't help it but wonder, _this night would be much better if I just stayed with my brothers, right?_

The tantous had all gone home. Kousetsu and Souza had taken Sayo back to Amatsumaru, and Hotarumaru had taken both Aizen and Imanotsurugi back as well. The swords who were still at the festival were only the adults and the older teens. _Even aruji-sama must have wandered off with her human friends, no doubt_ , Ichigo thought.

"Hey," Ichigo felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Gathering all the strength he had left, he raised his head up, only to lose all the energy again. He snuggled back to his original position and hid his face once more. However, he did feel relatively sober compared to when he was still sitting in the gazebo... _Did hours pass already?_ he thought curiously.

"What are you doing, I'm the victim here." Ichigo raised his head once more to see his mistress whose arms were crossed and whose face exhibited pure disappointment.

"Never mind that; just don't get drunk anymore. Here, medicine," Kiyone held a small bottle in her hand. Ichigo, after a moment of hesitation, grabbed it gently from her grasp and opened it. He drank the whole bottle in one go and coughed violently.

"Is this the first time you've gotten so drunk?" Kiyone sat down beside him and rubbed his back. Ichigo, as strong as he might seem on the surface, was actually on the verge of tears. Deep down, he was just a kind-hearted individual.

Sighing, Kiyone said, "I forgive you, all right? Don't worry, I won't dismantle you. Just promise me you'll try to be happy during your stay at Amatsumaru and let's enjoy the fireworks tonight."

The two sat in silence; Kiyone was still too shocked to speak and Ichigo, on the other hand, was too embarrassed to apologize. He knew that Kiyone was probably waiting for one, but this didn't seem like it was the right time. He opened his eyes and looked at his mistress, _perhaps she isn't_ that _bad after all_.

"Do you think you can join everyone by the river for the fireworks? Trust me, you don't want to miss that," said the saniwa. _Trust her? Just this once, Ichigo, just this once_.

"Okay," he replied and stood up.

"Ah, not right now," she grabbed his wrist and refrained him from walking away, "it'll start in thirty minutes."

"I see," Ichigo said, sitting down, then to Kiyone's surprise, he turned around again, face definitely red. Then he muttered something quietly.

"Sorry, what did you say?" asked the saniwa. Ichigo slowly turned his head around, knelt down, and said:

"S-s-s-suman. Aruji-sama, I am deeply apologetic for my unforgivable actions."

Kiyone initially stared at her sword boy in silence until she finally resolved to pinching his cheeks. Then she laughed for a few seconds, her hands travelling from his cheeks to his cold hands, then opened her mouth:

"It's okay, you're forgiven."

Ichigo stared into his new mistress's eyes in disbelief; if he had done the same to his previous masters, they would've either dismantled him instantly or given him to another master out of pure infuriation. Her gentleness had penetrated the layers of ice surrounding his heart.

Kiyone noticed that his eyes had become unusually shiny.

"Are you okay?" she asked, releasing his hands.

"Suman, Aruji-sama. I didn't mean to make you worry," Ichigo turned around so Kiyone wouldn't see him wiping the tears. Meanwhile, the dense girl was still attempting to find out why he had turned away again even though she just forgave him.

"I-if you're okay, let's grab something to eat. I-I'm hungry." Kiyone stammered and stood up. Ichigo, who had returned to his usual self, stood up as soon as she did. _I don't want to burden her_ , he thought, _I should be stronger than her; it's my duty to serve her_.

"Of course, Aruji-sama," he replied and followed her into the crowd. The progress Kiyone made earlier wasn't enough; the ice had once again enclosed his heart.

Nevertheless, he trailed behind his mistress obediently and tried to appear as if he was having as much fun as his little brothers did. And Kiyone, an insensitive girl, failed to realize that her warm actions had triggered Ichigo into thinking about his dark past. _But after all, it would be better if she didn't know I was in pain, right?_ he selflessly thought.

"Close your eyes," she suddenly instructed. Ichigo obeyed but tears once again brimmed his golden eyes because all he could see on the inside of his eyelids was the image of a fire.

But then, for the first time, the fire that haunted his dreams was put out. What he thought of now was a joyous summer festival's night. Kiyone was the key to locking his past, and the force to shove logic into his brain. But he had yet to realize how important she might be to him.

"Isn't it good? You can open your eyes now!" Ichigo, mouth full of something round and delicious, opened his watery eyes only to find him staring directly at his mistress's pretty face. He blushed and thought, _she may not be a capable saniwa, but I can't deny the fact that she's cute_.

"Whad'z diz?" Ichigo asked, his voice making Kiyone laugh; he always spoke articulately.

"Takoyaki," she grinned and answered. Then she used a different toothpick and ate one herself.

"It'z good," he replied and finished chewing, covering his open mouth with his hand while he spoke. _I must not be ill-mannered_ , Kiyone thought as she carefully observed the elegant man's actions.

After their empty stomachs had been filled, Kiyone led Ichigo to some of her favourite places. She asked him to win a blue stuffed cat at a game booth, then asked him to help her select a bracelet. Ichigo, although slightly annoyed, worn-out, and tired, still managed to follow the energetic girl with a smile on his face. _I should enjoy festivals... but why am I upset?_

"Last stop: fireworks." Kiyone announced and stopped walking when they finally reached the crowd.

"Are fireworks the most anticipated event during a summer festival?" asked Ichigo curiously.

"Of course! They burst open and paint the sky; it's beautiful," she answered.

The couple spoke no more after that. While Kiyone stared at the sky, waiting for the fireworks to start, Ichigo looked around, observing the crowd. He smiled and waved at every child who walked past him, helped anyone who tripped, and tapped on an adult's shoulder if they dropped something on the ground. His behaviour troubled him: _I can be nice -no, I_ am _nice- to everyone, but why is aruji the sole exception?_

When Ichigo returned from his deep thoughts to the present, the fireworks already began. He stared at the colours in the sky but strangely found himself spending the majority of the time not looking at the sky but looking at the girl beside him. He, unaware of it, found Kiyone's reactions to the fireworks much more entertaining, and much more beautiful.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, and please review, thanks~~!


End file.
